


by no hand but yours

by orbitalknight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight
Summary: In the aftermath of the confrontation with Nidhogg upon the Steps of Faith, Estinien Wyrmblood has had no shortage of bedside visitors.'Tis a rare thing that he would ask after company.(Set post-3.3/"Litany of Peace")
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	by no hand but yours

The shifts taken at Estinien’s bedside following the confrontation at the Steps of Faith followed a relatively easy to discern rotation. Usually Alphinaud was there earliest, followed by Aymeric when duty allowed. 

And if neither of those two were available, then Etienne would take up the post at the chair by the bedside, ever newly in awe of how Estinien’s hair fell across his shoulder, as white and delicate as a fresh snowfall. He seemed so uncharacteristically peaceful like this, and the rest was long needed, as evidenced by the shadows beneath his eyes and in the hollows of cheeks. In the windowsill of the sickroom sat the still crimson helmet that had once covered these features, but it seemed almost as though it would no longer fit. 

When the call had come that Estinien had awoken, Etienne had nearly burst into tears, only managing to stem the flow by running headlong to the sickroom on the upper level of the Congregation of His Knights Most Heavenly. In the company of his friends, of Alphinaud and Aymeric, all the words Etienne had so carefully practiced for just this occasion fell silent on his tongue. ‘Twas all he could do to make tearful eye-contact with Estinien, to smile and hope the former Azure Dragoon understood. 

Back within the warmth of Fortemps manor, Etienne placed himself upon one of the couches in the front room and waited for the tears to flow freely, but instead found himself staring blankly at his own knees for what must have been hours as the sky darkened outside. 

At some indiscernible time in the evening, a knock came at the manor door. Etienne, still near enough nearby, opened it to find a temple knight, breathing heavily. 

“Oh, thank the gods,” the knight took a deep breath, “I’ve a message for you, Ser Penne. It’s urgent.” 

“Not so urgent you cannot catch your breath, I’m sure–?” Etienne almost had a mind to offer the knight some tea. 

“You’ve a summons from the Hospitalier Captain at the congregation. Immediate presence required.” 

“Has something happened?” Etienne’s heart pounded out a frenetic beat against his ribcage, “I should tell Alphinaud and the others–”

“‘Tis a summons for you alone. Please,” The knight gestured vaguely in the direction of the congregation, “Go at once. I shall stay here to inform any who may ask.” 

“Thank you,” Etienne gave a quick nod of appreciation before breaking into a run, the cobblestones of the pillars playing out a melody against the heels of his boots. 

He took the aetheryte this time, just to save a moment or two. As soon as he was yet again whole from the travel, Etienne sprinted up the stairs of the congregation and to the sickroom, a route long memorized. He was not quite out of breath when he pushed the door open. Etienne tried to master his steps to a more reasonable pace, but feared he could not do so much for his expression. “You called for me, Captain Abel?” 

The Hospitalier Captain shook his head. “I merely sent the message. My charge, on the other hand...” he gestured towards the sickbed, where Estinien lay, propped up on pillows and _awake,_ “Impressed upon me a need of your company.” 

Etienne blinked. Almost without thinking, he finished crossing the length of the room and settled again into the chair by the bedside. “He did?” Etienne looked at Estinien, “You did?” 

“Aye.” Estinien turned his gaze towards the Hospitalier Captain, “Some privacy?” 

Captain Abel nodded to the affirmative and made his exit.

Once the door had closed, Estinien turned the full weight of his steel-blue eyes upon Etienne. “Are you quite well, Etienne? Has aught changed that you are not so fond of talking as I remember?” 

It was so little a thing, and surely Estinien had not so urgently called just to ask after Etienne’s silence, but it was enough. The floodgates had opened. And yet at the same time Etienne could not help but laugh, even half-broken by sobs, tears splattering against his clothes. “That you would call for me so urgently to ask if _I_ am well... Doubtless, I need not remind you of how recently _you_ were half-dead on the Steps of Faith!” 

Estinien’s eyes were wide with surprise. “By the Fury, I did not expect you to _laugh_ at me. The tears, yes, though I've heard enough mewling to last three winters today alone. Does the misfortune of seeing my face stir you to such mirth?” Even as he spoke a smile turned the corners of the man’s lips upward. For an instant, he reached as though he were going to wipe a tear from Etienne’s cheek, but at the last moment seemed to make a calculated retreat. 

Etienne shook his head. “No, quite the opposite. I might like your face all the better for lack of a helm.” Etienne searched through his pockets for a handkerchief, a habit borrowed from his father, and addressed the square of cloth accordingly. 

“If that is the case, you may be in luck,” Estinien turned to look not so much out the window as towards the ornament on the sill, “I’ve no plan to wear another.”

Silence fell between them, but not uncomfortably. Etienne’s eyes drifted about the sickroom, at last landing on the lance that leaned in the corner by the window. “‘Tis good they let you keep your lance here. Though I suppose you’re in no shape to spar with me.” 

Something unreadable clouded Estinien’s expression. For what could have been hours, but was likely closer to minutes, he said nothing. When he did, it was in an especially quiet voice. “Will you allow me an apology this time, Etienne?” 

Etienne folded his hands in his lap, suddenly concerned with the upholstery of the chair he occupied. “I see no reason to hold you twice accountable for the actions of Nidhogg, nor to accept an apology that should come at your counseling that I should no longer spend time in your company, as I expect it might.” 

“You should not let affection so cloud your judgment.” 

“If you must atone, I would prefer you do so through making up for lost time,” Etienne looked up to meet Estinien’s gaze, “Rather than making more of it.” 

“Ysayle would say you deserve better than a butcher. I would be so inclined as to agree.” 

“That may be so, but her dearest Saint Shiva is in no position to judge on matters of the heart.” 

Estinien barked out a laugh, then winced at the exertion. “Aye, you have the right of it.” Again his eyes drifted towards the window, “But I would not ask so much of you.” 

Etienne leaned over the bedside, lifting one of Estinien’s hands into his lap. He traced a line over the rough knuckles, then looped around toward the wrist and back again. “Then do not ask. May I visit again tomorrow?” 

Estinien stiffened at the touch, but did not pull his hand away. “I will apprise the chirurgeons that you should be allowed entry.” 

“Thank you.” Aymeric and Alphinaud, too, would have their time. Of that Etienne was relatively certain. 

“‘Tis a small thing that you should disturb my quiet. Were that you could stay.” 

“Were that I could. Tomorrow, then.” Etienne hesitated before returning Estinien’s hand to the bed. He stood from the chair, straightening out his clothes. 

As he made for the door, Estinien called out to him. “Do not go making a fool of yourself and die in the intervening hours, would you?” 

Etienne turned around. “And how should I? You’ll not be around to threaten me with the business end of your lance.” 

“ _Etienne.”_

“I know, I know. I shall endeavor to be careful. Goodnight, Estinien.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually part of a larger series of vignettes i've written featuring etienne with estinien, and every so often add to, but hadn't finished well enough to compile quite yet. 
> 
> ... however, i ended up finally reaching final steps of faith on my alt account tonight, and was rather compelled to get around to posting something. ideally, i'd like to add the rest!
> 
> if you're curious about etienne's character, you can find more about him on his lodestone profile: https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/30250148/
> 
> here's to wol/npc! and hopefully posting more in the future...?


End file.
